Saitama vs. Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape
Saitama vs. Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape was the battle between the B-Class hero Saitama and the B-Class heroes Fubuki, Eyelashes, and Mountain Ape. Prelude Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape head to Saitama's apartment to try and recruit him into the Blizzard Group. Saitama sarcastically introduces himself to Fubuki, and the female esper goes on to explain how there are several factions in the Hero Association and that in order to move up the ranks and survive, he has to join a faction. Saitama is disinterested in the offer and refuses, while mocking Fubuki. The female hero orders her subordinates to attack the B-Class rookie. Battle Eyelashes takes out his Eyelash Curlers while Mountain Ape raises his fists, and the two B-Class heroes attack Saitama. However, Saitama effortlessly takes them out with one punch, sending Mountain Ape into a pile of tires and Eyelashes into a tree. Fubuki looks in shock, while Saitama explains that Fubuki will not survive in her factions. Enraged that Saitama is getting in her way, Fubuki removes her coat and prepares to fight, a light blue aura glowing around her. Suddenly, huge gusts of wind stir up, creating a tornado around Fubuki. Saitama wonders if this is ESP, and Fubuki confirms this, saying that the bald hero doesn't look very surprised. Saitama nonchalantly states that Fubuki shouldn't attack by making rocks and pebbles float around. Fubuki can tell Saitama is mocking her, and assures him he'll regret it, claiming she is going to hurt him so bad, he'll wish he was dead. Fubuki unleashes her Hell Storm, tossing Saitama around like a rag doll. While floating in the air, Fubuki states that this attack rends flesh, shatters bones, and breaks her opponent's spirit in an instant. She floats back down, believing that Saitama brought this upon himself for daring to surpass her. But then, Saitama appears behind Fubuki, declaring she is crazy and that she doesn't belong on top. The bald hero rushes Fubuki with his hand curled into a fist, explaining to the female hero that she doesn't understand what a hero really is. He continues by saying there are many powerful villains in the world, and even if they are alone, a hero is someone who takes on those villains. He says that Fubuki gathers lackeys that are weaker than her to feel stronger, and that she will cry one day when a monster arrives and none of her lackeys come and save her. He frowns, calling Fubuki a jerk and telling her not to underestimate heroes. Fubuki tells Saitama to shut up, saying he doesn't know anything about her. She puts her hands to the ground and crushes Saitama by raising two cement semicircles below Saitama, but the hero easily breaks free. Fubuki reacts by pushing Saitama away with a strong telekinetic blast. She follows up by throwing several rocks at Saitama that do no damage to him, and unsheathes a box cutter as an emergency weapon. Fubuki swings her box cutter at Saitama's neck, but the bald hero's attention is drawn to Genos and Speed-o'-Sound Sonic fighting. Genos fires an incineration blast with Fubuki in the vicinity of the blast, and Saitama protects her, ending their battle. Aftermath Saitama and Fubuki watch the battle taking place between Genos and Sonic, with Fubuki being amazed by Sonic's abilities and the fact that Genos is Saitama's disciple despite being an S-Class hero. From this point on, Fubuki becomes one of the only people aware of Saitama's true power and increases her efforts at recruiting Saitama and the rest of his group into the Blizzard Group. Category:Fights Category:Saitama Fights Category:Fubuki Fights Category:Eyelashes Fights Category:Mountain Ape Fights